Harvey Dent (Nolanverse)
Harvey Dent is a District Attorney. In The Dark Knight, he is portrayed by Aaron Eckhart as a tragic hero. He is only an ally as Dent when he becomes Two-Face he becomes Batman's enemy. Biography ''The Dark Knight'' Dent started his campaign by bringing down any mob owned bank he could find, and arresting as many criminals as he could. After Batman captures gang leader Lau in Hong Kong, Dent puts every single one of his clients on trial at the same time. The Joker attempts to kill him at Wayne Manor during a party dedicated for him, but Bruce Wayne locks him out just in time. Disfigurement After the supposed death of Lieutenant Gordon, Dent claims to the press that he is the Batman and turns himself into the authorities. This is actually a ploy to lure out the Joker out. The Joker attacks his detainment truck with a bazooka, and Batman shows up. After the battle, his plan was successful, and Gordon (who faked his death) captures the unsuspecting Joker. Before he could make it home, the corrupt cops driving his car turn him and Rachel in to the mob. Trapped in an explosive-rigged warehouse, Dent falls and knocks over a large can of gasoline which spills onto the left half of his face. Later, as Batman is saving him and the building explodes, a spark catches on that side of his face, burning and disfiguring him into "Two-Face". Though Dent is taken to Gotham General Hospital, he refuses pain medication and skin grafts due to his grief and rage; he blames Rachel's death and his disfigurement on Batman, Gordon, and the Joker. Later the Joker breaks in and feeds him his hatred, giving him a handgun and asking him to create "anarchy". Two Face Harvey "Two-Face" starts facing the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping a coin to decide their fates. He is not seen again until the end of the film when Batman finds Gordon and his family with Dent at the building where Rachel died. Harvey proceeds to judge Batman, himself, and Gordon through the chance of coin flip, which he sees as the only fairness left in the world. Harvey shoots Batman in the stomach but before he can determine Gordon and his son's fate, Batman tackles him over the side of the building, killing Dent and saving Gordon's son. To preserve Dent's image as Gotham's hero, Batman asks Gordon to blame all the day's deaths on Batman. Hence, the police force start a manhunt for him and Gotham has a funeral for the "White Knight". Weapons * Coin * Pistol Relationships *Two-Face - Villain name. *Batman - Friend until Two-Face. *James Gordon - Friend until Two-Face (The Dark Knight). *The Joker - Creator. *Rachel Dawes - Lover. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''The Dark Knight'' (First appearance) - Aaron Eckhart Gallery Image:Dent Eckhart.jpg|Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent See Also *Harvey Dent (non-canon) }} Category:Batman Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters